A Long Term Evolution (LTE) network may support Location Services (LCS) to help determine an estimated location (called a “position fix” or a “location fix”) of a user equipment (UE), which may be provided to an LCS client. This estimated location can come to the LCS client in multiple phases: one or more (less accurate) non-final fixes, and a (more accurate) final fix. These position fixes can be determined via communications between the UE and a location server. In some instances, however, problems in communicating information from the UE for the non-final fix(es) may prevent the communication of the information for the final fix and even stop or impede the transfer of other location information between the UE and the location server.